Numerous processes require the removal of solids, microorganisms, and oils that are suspended in a water matrix. For example, water can include suspended oils and dirt which must be removed for human use either for irrigation, or industrial processes, or recycling. However, accurate removal or separation of particles from water can be costly and/or time consuming especially when high volumes of water are being treated.